The Birth of Pegasus
by Lord Randomness
Summary: A young man accidentally gets cursed and transforms into Pegasus! Chibi-Usa tracks him down and intends to take him back to Crystal Tokyo. Trouble is...he dosn't want to go!


Disclaimer: You've heard it a million times, but anyway: I don't own the characters of Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. However you might need a little knowledge about Junsenkyo before reading this. Later chapters won't include curses, just this one.  
  
Junsenkyo valley: China. 9:36 pm  
  
Akuji ran faster and faster as he heard his pursuers gaining on him. He had long left the mountains and had come across a valley; it was a long drop to the bottom so Akuji was trying to stick to the narrow path that twisted around the valley like a thread. He had never been to this part of China before, and was trying to get to grips with the terrain before those Musk warriors caught up with him.  
  
Why they had begun to chase him was completely baffling, all he had done was walked up to their fortress entrance and politely asked for directions, and now they were trying to capture him!  
  
While lost in his thoughts Akuji tripped along the path and fell right off. He began to scream as he fell down into the chasm. But his screams were silenced with a splash. The Musk soliders ran over to the edge, as they saw the tower of water diminish they smirked. "Should we.'rescue' him?" One asked in Chinese.  
  
"No, he's been cursed. That's good enough."  
  
All turned and began to trudge back to the fortress, chuckling as they did so.  
  
*** Akuji felt a tingle as his head went under the water. There was an odd sensation, particularly in his hands and legs.  
  
He pushed himself out of the water, but something didn't feel right. His vision was blurred and all but afew stray colours remained, he also felt taller than before. He tried to lift his hand to get the hair from his eyes, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, young Mr.Customer fall in Spring of Drowned Magical Pegasus. Very Tragic story of a magical Pegasus who drown in spring 25 thousand years ago" A stout guide said in broken Japanese.  
  
'What is this guy going on about?' Akuji asked himself. He trundled out of the water and stood beside the man. 'That's funny' he thought, 'I don't recall my sandals clopping earlier'.  
  
"Do not worry sir. Hot water reverses curse" The guide said. He reached out and stroked Akuji's mane. Akuji then got the shock of his life; he walked over to the spring and gazed at his reflection.  
  
A stunning white stallion gazed back at him. I was a white colour, with a blend of blue. A long golden horn stuck out the middle of his forehead; he turned his slender neck and observed a long blue horse's tail. His new hooves adorned golden horseshoes. But the most spectacular parts of his new form were his wings. Two giant white feathered wings that summoned a breeze whenever he flapped them.  
  
'This is kinda weird' Akuji thought. 'I was never big on pegasus'.that was more Yoiko's thing'.  
  
He turned to the guard. 'Hey loser! How do I change back?'  
  
"I see Mr.Customer not know that Magical Pegasus be telepathic"  
  
'Oh crap' he thought. 'Wait.you can hear me?!'  
  
"Only because Mr.Customer wishes to speak to me' the guide replied.  
  
'Well that's something.now get me outta this body'  
  
Both began to trudge up the hill to the guide's hut. *** "Oh sir, this very bad!" The guide said as he poured hot water of the boy- turned horse.  
  
'What? What is it?' Akuji asked  
  
"Hot water no reverse curse"  
  
'WHAT?!' Akuji shouted. The golden horn ordained on his head glowed a bright yellow before firing a deadly lightning bolt at the guide. The small man hopped out of the way before he began to explain.  
  
"Please Mr.Customer!" he pleaded, "Let guide explain!"  
  
Akuji stopped and huffed. '.Fine' he said.  
  
"Long while ago Musk prince come to valley to turn monkey into woman. After turning into monkey into woman, prince lock monkey in cursed form forever with magic ladle!"  
  
'Wait a minute' Akuji interrupted, 'Forever?'  
  
"That right" the Guide confirmed, "Monkey then take revenge, turn prince into woman and splash HIM with ladle! Prince runaway and Monkey use ladle to lock afew cursed springs. Now some springs are VERY bad if fall into, maybe be stuck as cursed forever!"  
  
'So I'm a pegasus for the rest of my life?' Akuji asked  
  
".yes" the guide replied  
  
'There's no way for me to change back?'  
  
"Musk used have magic kettle, but that long gone. Mr.Customer stay with guide for a while. Till Mr.Customer feel better."  
  
'Thanks' Akuji said. He trundled to a corner and lay down to rest. 'At least I can still talk, I feel sorry for other guys who fall into locked springs'.  
  
The mystical creature then fell asleep. *** Meanwhile:  
  
"The Time key's finally ready Diana!"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
There was a flash of light and the two figures disappeared into the time stream. *** "Mr.Customer can help Guide give tours" the guide said the next morning  
  
'What?!' Akuji shouted mentally, 'What if I'm cursed again?!'  
  
"Mr.Customer no need worry, is impossible to get curse twice. Fates no allow it"  
  
'Well that's good' Akuji noted, 'Okay, let's go'  
  
Both exited the hut and began to make their way down into the valley. "Weather say storms come." the guide said as they trudged down the dirt path  
  
'Oh, then I guess no one's gonna bother coming'  
  
"That where you wrong Mr.Customer" the guide stated, gesturing to the springs, "This perfect time people get cursed"  
  
'Why would anyone bother coming to a cursed training ground anyway?'  
  
"Many no know it cursed. So many customers come and are cursed, is will of fates"  
  
Akuji was about to answer when a large 'gap' opened in the sky, crackling with lightning. A figure emerged and banged Akuji on the head. He turned to see that it was a teenage girl with rabbit-like ondongos in her pink hair. She was wearing a sailor fuku; on her shoulder was a small grey cat.  
  
"Hey, this doesn't look like Juuban!" she yelped in a bubbly voice.  
  
"Would Ms.Customer not drop on Pegasus Guide's head?" the guide asked "Huh?"  
  
The tall girl turned, and went completely wild as she saw Akuji's cursed form. "Oh wow! Pegasus I found you!" she shouted happily  
  
'Huh? Pegasus?' Akuji asked himself.  
  
The girl ran forward to hug Akuji and slammed the guide into the air in the process. The small man flew through the air and splashed into a spring.  
  
'Oh crap' Akuji stated.  
  
He dodged the hyper-fuku-girl and ran over to check on the guide as he climbed out of the spring.  
  
The guide had transformed into Panda! In the process he had ripped the majority of his uniform to pieces.  
  
"Teddy!" came a shout  
  
'Oh no'  
  
Akuji leapt into the air and beat his wings; the sudden updraft let him stay airborne. 'Hey, this is kinda cool!' he stated.  
  
However, the guide was having less luck as he was partially knocked into another spring, causing a crossbreed. The spring he happened to step in was 'spring of drowned Girl', thus creating an over stacked panda-girl.  
  
"No! Ms.Customer stay away!" the panda guide shouted  
  
"Aw, but I wanna pet your ears!" the pink-haired girl giggled, chasing after the guide.  
  
While all this was happening the girl's cat had managed to get away and climb onto a high rock formation. She was trying to speak to Akuji, who was watching the chase with utmost glee.  
  
"Mr Pegasus!" the cat shouted  
  
Akuji turned, hearing the cat speak defiantly surprised him, but since he'd just been turned into a creature that up until yesterday he thought was a myth he wasn't really fazed by the cat suddenly talking. He managed to control his flight and glided over to the cat.  
  
'Yeah?' he asked telepathically.  
  
"Doncha wanna come back to Crystal Tokyo with us?" she giggled, in almost identical fashion to the girl who was STILL chasing the guide.  
  
'Crystal Tokyo?' Akuji asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! It's a REALLY nice place! It's got big garden's and nice buildings and everything!"  
  
'Uh.not my kinda thing' he stammered to the giddy cat.  
  
"Aw!" the cat pouted, noticeably upset, "Please?"  
  
Akuji tried to resist, but the shear cuteness of the kitten was too hard to bear. 'Ugh.fine' he accepted. 'Just make your friend stop chasing the guide'  
  
"Hey Small Lady!" she shouted, leaning over to shout to the girl.  
  
Speaking of Small Lady: The Guide was now a multitude of around thirty different curses rolled together and the girl was STILL chasing him. "This end soon.me hope" the guide mumbled.  
  
"Aaaaaah!"  
  
In his loss of concentration the guide completely submerged in a final spring. Akuji landed next to the spring, with the small cat on his back, while the girl stopped next to him.  
  
The guide emerged a stunning woman, long blonde hair floated down her shoulders aswell as her back. The guide uniform (which had re-materialised in that Anime kinda way) was stretched to breaking point due to her huge breasts.  
  
"Uh.Guide fall in spring of drowned Japanese Super Model!" the now female guide cried.  
  
'Great, but let's get back to the hut. I've had enough of these springs already' Akuji mumbled.  
  
"No! Come on Pegasus! You have to come home with me!" the girl cried out.  
  
'Will you stop calling me Pegasus?!' Akuji shouted. 'It's getting annoying!'  
  
"I think we should go with them and introduce ourselves Small Lady" the cat perked, ignoring the enraged mystical creature she was sitting on.  
  
".Well.okay, fine"' All four walked back towards the hut.  
  
A/N: There. Suggestions anyone? 


End file.
